


The Command Tower and War Horse

by Akanothere (AkatsukiYuki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiYuki/pseuds/Akanothere
Summary: “Obedience, cigarettes and fool.”Sentinel AU. One-Shot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	The Command Tower and War Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone Happy Valentine’s! 
> 
> This is originally one of twenty-four prompts on Lofter/ Weibo. Glad to be a part of this BokuAka campaign! Loads of talented arts and stories make my blood boilsssss HEY HEY HEYYYYYYYYY!
> 
> I did an art for the campaign but feel like gotta write a bit to finish it up hahahaha
> 
> —————
> 
> 【Birds of Prey Valentine’s Limited|14：00】Absolute Order
> 
> The Command Tower and War Horse  
> Sentinel AU  
> Sentinel Bokuto X Guide Akaashi
> 
> WARNING: mention of death/ corpse/ violent acts/ sex

“Akaashi,” the Sentinel pressed the end to his mouth and exhaled, “that was lit. To crush his head during a BJ? Seriously?”

Akaashi was rolling his cigarette, eyeing the corpse which lied between his thighs. It looked exactly like Bokuto.

“Damn Akaashiiiiiiiiii, will you kill me too if I give you a mouth?” Bokuto stared at the dead body, sounded slightly upset, “Was this asshole a better kisser than me?”

“....No.” Akaashi secretly rolled his eye. He knew Bokuto was in his no.28 depressed mode again. He continued:

“The enemy chose to make a clone for a reason, Bokuto-San.” He licked the paper to seal the cigar, “Thinking I would fall for this trap? Yes they might be right, how can I say no to Bokuto. However, I guess,” he began to light the tip of the freshly rolled cigar,

“They never know Bokuto-san is a possessive person, do they?” Akaashi looked at the mess on the bed, “What’s the key to the task? Obedience, cigarettes and fool.”

“Being honest with you Akaashi,” Bokuto squeezed his eye, acting sheepishly, “you looked hot when you two having 69. I nearly got a hard-on.”

“So that means Bokuto-san you enjoy watching me getting along with other man? Should I do that again?”

“Ye... wait WHAT NO! Of course no Keiji! You’re mine!” Bokuto protested, “that’s why it was a nearly boner. You can only be in bed screaming my name when I pound you into the mattress senselessly till you throat hurts——“

“E...e...enough Bokuto-san,” Akaashi blushed.

“Oya-oya? Wasn’t that right though? You get sore throat everytime after sex.” Bokuto chuckles, “by the way Keiji, did you accept the mouth service just to irritate me? Or did you really liked it?”

“I think Bokuto-san you are the one who knows the best. I will need to pretend I fell for the trap, so you can come finish him at the back.”

“That wasn’t a model answer, Akaashi...” he pouted, “you should show me how much you love me now.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi threw cigarette butts into the ashtray, “we just kissed in front of this corpse. I think that’s enough show-off for you today.”

“But——“

“No buts, in a mission, I’m the one who is in charge.” Akaashi wrapped his hand around Bokuto’s neck, purred into his ear,   
  
“but I would love to obey you all night long if you kindly get over it now.”  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For Chinese version please kindly visit:  
> 中文版請移玉步到：  
> PLURK akatsukiyuki
> 
> Originally posted on:  
> 原文發佈在：  
> WEIBO 赤月YUKI  
> LOFTER 赤月ユキ
> 
> The art also can be seen on:  
> 渣圖能在這裡看到：  
> TWITTER akanothere  
> INSTAGRAM aka_not_here  
> TUMBLR akanothere


End file.
